


Run

by Alimator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad ass Nathalie, Crack, F/M, Nathalie is scary, The Nathalie that fought the akumas in Felix but as an attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimator/pseuds/Alimator
Summary: "GABRIEL!!!"
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Run

“Yeah, but I think the lightings better in this one,” Adrien pointed to one of the many photos that were scattered on the table. 

“You've already made that point,” Gabriel shuffled through a few of the photos to find the one he desired, “In this one your pose is better and though the lighting isn't as good it is still well balanced.”

Adrien frowned, “but I’m not smiling.”

“No…, but it makes you look, um,” Gabriel pursed his lips, “sexy,” he offered.

Adrien raised a brow, but before he could verbalise his expression Nathalie came storming into the atelier.

“GABRIEL!” Anger radiated off her and all of a sudden they were plunged into hell and the devil had just come through the door. 

“You're dead,” Adrien whispered not so quietly.

“Yes, I am,” he turned his attention to his wife, “yes darling,” he tried to say as innocently as possible. 

“Why on earth did you tell Marinette that I would model her designs!!!!”

“Deader than Napoleon.”

“Help,” Gabriel pleaded.

“Nuh uh,” Adrien walked promptly down from the podium and headed for the exit, “Bye Nathalie, love you,” he sped up, “please don't kill me,” Adrien leapt out of the room and closed the door behind him with a bang. 

Gérard, Adrien's bodyguard approached him, “Nathalie seemed angry, is everything okay?” He asked gruffly.

“Yes, no, not for Father,” he replied in quick succession, “I don't know, but run,” Adrien zoomed up the stairs, leaving Nathalie’s booming voice and his father’s impending death behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on another more important fic: yes  
> Am I doing it: no


End file.
